the unpredictable love between us
by Azim miyuki
Summary: jodoh memang tidak ada yang tahu bukan?.tapi apakah jodoh seorang the girl who live dapat diketahui.
1. chapter 1

chapter 1

harry potter

@

disclaimer:J.K.Rowling

pairing:femharry as helenaxgellert grindelwald

pagi yang cerah di grimauld place no 12.helena seorang the girl who live hanya termenung sendirian di kamarnya seraya memikirkan berbagai perkataan,perilaku teman nya kepada dirinya.

flasback

helena saat ini duduk di kantornya pada saat jam istirahat.hening damai ia menikmati makan siangnya sampai suara ketukan pintu terdengar."ya masuk",pintu pun terbuka memperlihatkan kedua sahabat baiknya berdiri dengan senyum ceria mereka."hello guys" sapanya,"helena kau tahu draco malfoy si ferret kudengar ia menyukaimu lho...oh terus theodore nott yang manis itu juga terus lagi blaise zabini juga dan banyak lagi yang menyukaimu helena dan coba kau bayangkan rata-rata yang menyukaimu tampan-tampan lho aduh kau harus memilih diantara mereka helena,kau sudah mapan,cantik dan dewasa apalagi yang kau tunggu,kau harus mulai untuk berkencan"ucap hermione dengan menggebu-gebu kepada sahabat terbaiknya helena lilian potter.helena yang mendengar ucapan hermione cuma bisa sweetdrop di tempat bagaimana tidak hermione seperti ibu-ibu saja yang suka mengomel tentang kencan ini,jodoh ini,menikah,pria tampan yang cocok untukmu.hei helena juga ingin berkencan dengan pria tampan tetapi entah kenapa ia selalu hambar dengan siapapun,ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta.sejauh yang helena ingat ia bahkan tidak pernah hanya sekedar menyukai seorang pria."helena jadi bagaimana apa kau ingin aku bantu untuk berkencan dengan seseorang" ucap hermione menyadarkan helena dari lamunannya."eh hermione bagaimana ya aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa aku tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta jadi nanti kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang aku akan memberitahumu sekalian agar kau dapat membantuku"."helena kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkan perkataan mione,ia hanya berlebihan kau tahu"ucap ron kepada helena.ron tahu helena selalu menginginkan keluarga makanya itu helena tentu menginginkan jatuh cinta,kencan tapi apa daya sahabatnya terlalu sulit untuk jatuh cinta sehingga semua seperti beban tersendiri bagi helena."ah tidak juga kok ron ucap helena sambil tersenyum kecil."helena kalau kau merasa memiliki beban tolong kau bagi kepada kami,kami keluargamu helena"ucap hermione dengan lembut."thanks mione"."ah waktu istirahat sudah habis" ucap hermione sambil melihat jam tangannya,"ingat helena bagilah bebanmu kepada kami jika kau memilikinya dan sampai jumpa" ucap hermione."sampai jumpa helena"ucap ron.

flashback end

"hah...aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi"ucap helena sambil berdiri dari tempat tidurnya,berjalan keluar kamarnya.saat ini yang bisa helena lakukan hanya jalan dengan pikiran yang asli isinya bingung sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara walburga black yang benar-benar mengusiknya."hei halfblood apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ini"."eh walburga,boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"."kau sudah bertanya bodoh dan bicaralah"."apa menurutmu cinta hanya datang dari pria tampan saja?"."cinta heh..dasar kau halfblood,bagi kami pureblood cinta harus berdasarkan kepureblootan seseorang semakin murni maka semakin dicintai artinya semakin ia bertingkah sebagai seorang pureblood sejati maka semakin dicintai dirinya hal ini bukan hanya karena ia memiliki darah pureblood namun juga karena perilakunya,apa kau mengerti halfblood tanya walburga pada helena.helena sendiri hanya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa cinta timbul karena perilaku seseorang."ya aku mengerti walburga"ucap helena."bagaimana kalau kau baca saja buku-buku kuno yang ada di library place ini"."ya mungkin saranmu patut kucoba walburga"dengan ucapan tersebut helena pun bergegas ke black library yang ada di grimauld place.tanpa sepengetahui helena,walburga menyeringai setelah helena menghilang dari pandangannya. _hemm halfblood bagaimana kau dapat bertahan hidup setelah ini_ pikir walburga.

krieett...bunyi yang ditimbulkan pintu black linrary yang sudah tua membuat helena mengernyit merasakan ngilu seketika dengan sedikit melebarkan pintu,helena pun beranjak masuk. _uuggh debunya banyak sekali_ pikir helena saat ia sudah masuk dan sedang berjalan menyusuri black library."hemm kira-kira buku yang mananya yang sesuai denganku monolognya".beberapa menit pun terlewat helena tidak menemukan buku yang sesuai dengannya hal ini membuat ia frustasi dan marah karena merasa sia-sia ia menghabiskan waktunya di

black library.helena melampiaskan rasa frustasi dan marahnya dengan melempari semua buku yang ada di dekatnya sampai pada akhirnya helena menemukan liontin hijau yang bersinar yang berada tidak jauh darinya terletak diatas sebuah meja kecil.helena mengernyit melihat kata yang ada di liontin tersebut.liontin tersebut berbentuk bulat terbuat dari logam dengan bagian bawahnya bewarna hijau gelap,atas daripada liontin tersebut adalah sebuah kaca yang terdapat kata yang bertuliskan london lalu sebelahnya 2003.helena yang penasaran akan kata tersebut pun menyentuh tulisan london yang tidak ia sangka bergerak sedikit,melihat itu helena pun menyentuhnya dengan arah kebawah yang tidak ia sangka malah berubah menjadi kata berlin.lalu helena pun beralih kepada kata 2003 sama seperti tadi ia juga menyentuhnya kebawah yang tidak ia sangka berubah menjadi 1940.melihat kata tersebut berubah,helena tidak ambil pusing untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula.ia malah beralih menyusuri keseluruhan liontin tersebut sampai ia menemukan tombol kecil yang terletak diatas liontin tepat ditengahnya,entah apa yang dipikirkan helena hingga ia menekan tombol kecil tersebut.hal yang terjadi selanjutnya ialah helena yang tertarik oleh liontin tersebut,hingga ia masuk kesebuah ruangan aneh yang dipenuhi warna-warni dengan bentuk spiral di sekeliling ruangan.ia terus ditarik hingga ia masuk ke sebuah pintu yang bercahaya dan keluar dari ruangan aneh tersebut.merasakan dirinya jatuh dari ketinggian puluhan kilometer dari permukaan bumi,helena hanya pasrah menyadari dirinya jatuh dari ketinggian yang tidak akan ia sangka,ia menutup matanya menunggu kematian menjemputnya sampai akhirnya ia merasa kalau ia menubruk seseorang karena ia dapat mendengar suara rintih sakit seseorang.

TBC

minna aku author baru jadi kalok aku ada salah-salah dalam penulisan mohon maaf dan aku adalah seorang yang sangat cinta akan crack pairing jadi jangan heran kalau kalian melihat postinggan ku lebih lanjut penuh akan crack pairingnya.mohon dukungannya minna dengan review yang minna berikan.jaa ne sonra gosuruz


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2

harry potter

disclaimer :J.K Rowling

pairing:femharry as helenaxgellert grindelwald

OUCH rintih seseorang merasakan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya disertai dengan dirinya yang jatuh ditimpa seseorang.ia tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana bisa seseorang itu jatuh dan lagi bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengantisipasinya.bagi seseorang yang seperti dirinya tentunya ia memiliki refleck yang bagus.ia memperhatikan seseorang yang sekarang menimpanya tepat diatas tubuhnya.kepala seseorang yang menimpanya itu berada di dadanya,ia memiliki rambut raven lurus yang panjang.sayang dirinya tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena posisi kepalanya telungkup kedadanya."hei,kau baik-baik saja?"tanyanya."umm kamu death nya?"tanya balik si penimpa.sukses membuat yang ditimpa mengernyit kebingungan. _apa yang dipikirkannya dan lagi kenapa death yang ditanyainya_ pikirnya."hei kau itu belum mati dan lagi cepatlah bangkit dari tubuhku,kau ini buat tubuhku jadi sakit saja"ucapnya."oh,maafnya"dengan ucapan itu ia bangkit.

helena melihat ke bawah lebih tepatnya kearah orang yang ditimpanya.sedang orang itu sendiri berusaha bangkit dengan disertai gerutuan yang panjang."aku sungguh minta maaf akan kejadian tersebut,sungguh aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menimpamu"ucapnya kepada orang tersebut.orang tersebut yang mendengar ia bicara melihat ke arah nya.ia melihat helena dengan tatapan yang entah kenapa membuat helena gugup seketika biasanya juga tidak pernah ada itu yang mampu membuatnya gugup malah ia yang selalu membuat orang gugup bahkan seorang voldemort pun tidak mampu membuat ia gugup. _dia berbicara_ _dengan bahasa inggris dan dengan_ _aksen nya lagi,tidak salah lagi ia pasti orang inggris juga_ _wajahnya_ _hemm_ _memang_ _terlihat_ _seperti wajah wanita inggris_ pikirnya."ya tidak apa,asal yang menimpaku itu wanita cantik aku tidak masalah"ucapnya dengan bahasa inggris yang penuh aksen jerman."eh"heran helena akan tingkah pemuda didepanya ini.

"kau ini orang inggrisnya?"tanyanya."iya,aku orang inggris" jawab helena."bagaimana bisa kau jatuh dari atas langit?"tanya orang itu lagi."umm sejujurnya aku tidak tahu,bagaimana bisa aku jatuh"."kau ini aneh sekali,bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu"."entahlah tuan blondie dan jangan seenaknya mengataiku anehnya"."namaku ludwig beilschmidt"."helena evans" jawab helena dengan suara datar karena marah akan pemuda didepannya yang seenaknya mengatainya aneh."wah kau ini temprament nya tidak kusangka wanita cantik seperti dirimu itu orang yang pemarah"."terserah kau saja"."jadi sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"."pertama,sekarang aku berada di mana?"."berlin,jerman tentu saja"."kau tidak bercanda kan?"."tidak,aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepadamu"."umm orang jerman itu,apakah sebagian besar daripada mereka bisa berbicara bahasa inggris karena jujur saja aku tidak bisa berbicara bahasa jerman"."tidak,mereka tidak bisa berbicara bahasa inggris selancar bahasa jerman tapi kau tenang saja aku ada disini untukmu"."maksudmu?"."maksudku kau akan tinggal denganku dirumahku selama kau di jerman tentu saja"."eh...kau bercanda kan?,kita ini kan baru pertama kenal bahkan baru pertama jumpa lagi"."tidak,aku tidak bercanda dan hentikan wajah terkejutmu itu nanti aku cubit lho pipimu"."bagaimana kalau kau mau membunuhku dengan membawaku kerumah mu atau bagaimana kalau kau menyiapkan jebakan untukku lalu mem...memperkosaku ucap helena yang disertai dengan mukanya yang berubah pucat dan horor,membayangkan kalau sampai pemuda jerman yang bernama ludwig beilschmidt didepannya ini melakukan hal 'itu' kepadanya."ti...tidak,tentu saja dan pfff hahahaha lucu sekali wajah horor mu itu kekeh ludwig sambil tersenyum geli kearah helena.sedang helena sendiri merasa tidak terima ditertawain oleh ludwig cuma mendengus kesal melihatnya."maafkan aku oke tapi kau jangan marah dan percayalah padaku".hah..."aku juga tidak punya pilihan lain bukan?,jadi...baiklah tunjukkan jalan kerumah mu"."baiklah,ayo kita pergi"ucap ludwig ceria yang disertai dengan dirinya yang memeluk pinggang helena,menyebabkan tubuh helena mendekat ke tubuhnya.dalam sekejap mereka menghilang,beraparate ke rumah ludwig.

sesampainya helena dan ludwig dirumah ludwig .helena langsung melepaskan pelukan ludwig pada pinggangnya dan menjauh darinya sejauh mungkin.ia benar-benar tidak menyukai jika ludwig atau pria lain seenaknya memeluknya seperti itu."ayolah helena jangan seperti itu,kita teman kan?"ucap ludwig seraya mengulurkan tangannya didepan helena,yang dibalas helena dengan tatapan datar.namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian helena menyambut uluran tangan ludwig."baiklah,aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling rumahku".

ludwig mengajak helena berkeliling rumah atau yang bisa helena sebut sebagai manor.pertama mereka masuk yang mereka dapati adalah ruang tamu yang luas,terdapat sofa panjang bewarna dark blue,meja kayu dengan ukiran yang elegan didepan sofa,disamping sofa terdapat nakas dengan panjang yang sedang,selain sofa panjang juga terdapat sofa berlengan dengan warna serupa berjumlah tiga buah,helena melihat ke bawah,di lantai terdapat karpet rajutan berbahan sutra lalu diujung ruangan terdapat perapian yang helena yakini untuk jaringan floo.beberapa meter ke kiri dari perapian terdapat pintu menuju ke koridor.koridor yang luas dan besar,di kanan,kirinya terdapat pintu kayu berukuran sedang.

helena rasanya sudah pegal,letih,lesu berkeliling manor ludwig.ia perkirakan sudah tiga puluh menit lebih dihabiskan untuk itu."jadi ini kamarmu dan disebelahnya itu kamarku"tunjuk ludwig pada sebuah pintu kayu bewarna silver,berukuran sedang dan disebelahnya pintu kayu bewarna dark blue berukuran sedang juga."istirahatlah helena nanti jika makan siangnya selesai mitzy peri rumahku akan mengantarmu ke ruang makan"."thanks ludwig boleh aku panggil begitu?"."sama-sama dan tentu saja"dengan ucapan itu ludwig pun menuju kamar disebelah helena yang tadi disebutkan ludwig sebagai kamarnya.

helena berbaring di tempat tidur ukuran king size yang terletak tepat di tengah kamar yang ia tempati.kamar yang luas,bercat silver dengan disudut kirinya terdapat jendela ukuran besar yang memiliki gorden silver.disudut kanannya terdapat pintu kayu sedang bercat hitam dan di kanan,kiri tempat tidurnya terdapat nakas kecil.helena memikirkan seluruh kejadian yang terjadi padanya hari ini.dimulai dari pagi ia termenung sendirian di kamarnya lalu berbicara kepada walburga tentang cinta hingga ia berakhir disini.ia mengernyit heran akan kejadian yang menimpanya.ia merasa ganjil akan hal tersebut.tadi sebelum ia jatuh ia memegang liontin bukan?,lalu kemana liontin tersebut dan bagaimana bisa liontin tersebut mengirimnya ke berlin,jerman.tenang,iya tenang ia harus memikirkannya secara tenang agar ia dapat menemukan titik terang daripada hal ini. _tunggu,bagaimana kalau aku pakai mantra panggil saja_ pikir helena.dengan itu juga helena mencari tongkatnya di saku gaun tangan panjangnya,ia mencarinya dengan teliti dan berulang-ulang,namun ia tidak kunjung mendapatkannya.bagaimana ini tongkatku ketinggalan pikir helena gelisah mengetahui tongkatnya tidak bersamanya.tidak pasti ada di saku lain,ya pasti ada di saku kecil bagian pinggang pikir helena menemukan jawaban kebradaan tongkatnya namun sayangnya yang ia temukan ialah liontin yang membawanya ke berlin. _ini liontin yang membawaku ke berlin kan?._ _bagaimana bisa disini tapi ya setidaknya liontin ini ada bersamaku jadi aku bisa memikirkan cara untuk pulang._

helena dapat bernafas lega sedikit mengetahui jika liontin travel (sebutan helena untuk liontin yang membawanya ke berlin) masih bersamanya.kalau tidak mungkin helena dapat serangan jantung disertai stroke mendadak.setelah ia memperhatikan liontin tersebut helena dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa liontin tersebut akan membawanya ke kota manapun yang ia inginkan dan tahun yang ia inginkan tapi pertanyaan helena adalah apakah benar sekarang tahun 1940? seperti yang tertulis di liontin tersebut.mungkin helena harus menanyai ludwig hal tersebut.

poohhh bunyi ledakan kecil di depan helena membuat ia sedikit terkejut.kini didepannya berdiri peri rumah,"maaf mistres,master menunggmu untuk makan siang bersama jadi ayo ikut mitzy mistres"."eh iya terima kasih tapi boleh aku bertanya sesuatu mitzy"."bertanya apa mistres?"."sekarang ini tahun berapanya?"."tahun 1940 mistres".jadi benar ini tahun 1940,sama seperti yang ada di liontin itu pikir helena terkejut."kau tidak bercandakan mitzy?"."mistres,mitzy cuma peri rumah biasa,peri tumah tidak akan bohong untuk hal sekecil ini,peri rumah cuma bohong jika majikannya menyuruhnya untuk berbohong tentang suatu hal,jika mistres ingin jawaban yang lain bagaimana kalau mistres melihat kalender yang ada di ruang tamu atau tanyakan kepada master".helena melihat ke mata bulat mitzy mencoba mencari kedustaan di matanya namun ia tidak menemukannya,yang ia temukan ialah kejujuran di mata bulat itu."maafkan aku mitzy dan ayo antar aku ke ruang makan"."tidak apa mistres,silahkan ikuti mitzy mistres".dengan itu juga mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan dan melihat ludwig sudah duduk disana menunggu sambil membaca buku kecil yang ia pegang.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu ludwig"."tidak apa helena"."ayo kita makan"ajak ludwig dengan senyum lebarnya yang manis.sukses membuat helena merona melihatnya.helena pun mengambil posisi di depan ludwig dan mulai mengambil makanan yang ada dengan isi pikirannya berupa _solusi nya dapat kuketahui akhirnya_ sedang ludwig berupa _aku harus mencegahnya._

TBC

terima kasih kemarin sempat ada yang mereview dan soal kemarin chapter 2 nya yang sama itu maaf kesalahan teknis.ingat minna untuk menyempatkan diri mereview nya jaa ne sonra gosuruz


End file.
